


watercolor hair

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Panic, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Swearing, im disappointed in myself, like once, this is literally trash, this literally took me a month to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Pete is scared of what he just discovered and Patrick helps him learn the beauty of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i think i came up w/ this a month ago and look how long it took  
> i should be updating letters to gee but nope have this cute little thing instead  
> soulmate!au where when you touch your soulmates hair it turns different colors  
> hope u like it! :)

Patrick was in the middle of reading his book during lunch when his boyfriend, Pete, came over, sat down next to him, and suggested something a little odd. 

"Y'know, I don't think I've touched your hair before, lunchbox," he pointed out, "and I'm pretty sure it's super soft. Can I touch it?" 

"Sure, whatever," Patrick said, blowing off both the nickname and the question.

Pete smiled and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. It was as soft as it seemed, but for some reason, Patrick's hair started turning bright reds and oranges, like he was painting a watercolor fire in his hair with his fingers. 

Pete silently gasped in shock. "I, uh," he managed to say, standing up, "I gotta use the, uh, bathroom." And with that, Pete darted out of the lunchroom, leaving a very confused Patrick. 

Patrick slammed his book shut and went after Pete. As cliche as it was, Pete had gone into the bathroom, so it wasn't that hard to find him. "Pete?" Patrick called out. "Pete, babe, where are you?" All he got as a response was a muffled sob from inside a stall. "Pete..." Patrick said soothingly, opening the stall door. 

His boyfriend was a shaking, sobbing mess, and his face was buried in his knees. Patrick stroked his dyed black hair, and to his surprise, it turned pastel turquoises and blues. "Pete," he said softly, "do you know what this means?"

"No..." Pete whimpered, shaking his head.

"Babe, it means we're soulmates! Did no one tell you?"

Pete's jaw dropped, and he shook his head again. "My parents didn't believe in soulmates. They always told me it was a load of shit. Their hair never changed color when they touched it. Nobody's did. It just scared me so much, Trick."

Patrick hugged him. "Don't be scared, babe. We're just destined to be together, is all. It sounds like a lot, but it truly is amazing, don't you think?"

Pete ran his shaking fingers through Patrick's hair, painting a warm sunset in his sandy blonde hair. "Yeah," he realized. "It really is."


End file.
